Ripe Peaches
by Kuugen the Fox
Summary: Getting caught in the act can be very problematic. Even more so when caught by someone who doesn't quite understand what they saw. And as it goes in these situations, the explaining is always stuck with the one that knows the least herself. With Peashy overly curious about things and Neptune very much driven into a corner, there is no course but to teach Peashy about it.


**Ripe Peaches**

"I thought I locked the door!" Her face the color of a lit stop sign, Nepgear was trying to defend herself in front of her sister. "Uni, you saw me locking the door, right?"

"I... was a little distracted." She kept half her face hidden behind her right hand. The worst person possible had caught them in the act, quite literally.

Neptune was not alone. Running circles around her, laughing and rambling words she had picked up from watching Nepgear and Uni, Peashy was having the time of her life. Someone was getting scolded for being found by her!

Trying to bribe her with pudding had been a good idea but not worked regardless. It didn't make things any better that Blanc and Vert were there as well. "Don't be so hard on them, Neptune."

"How am I gonna explain things to P-ko?" Neptune didn't know how in the world she would possibly answer all those questions that were undoubtedly popping up in P-ko's head. "What to do, what to do?"

Looking to her partner, Vert wanted to help. Sighing, Blanc nodded briefly. They would eventually get wind of it anyway. "Neptune, the easiest way would be to just have **a talk** with Peashy." Remembering the time Ram and Rom had come in flying over the balcony and caught Vert and her sister in the act was not too pleasant. Luckily IF had been around and they made her _explain_ things, too embarrassed to do it themselves.

"Talking never works with P-ko!" Shouting, Neptune felt someone pull on her jacket.

"Neptuna, Neptuna, does groping squishy parts feel good?" Looking up at her with shining eyes, P-ko tried to reach to Neptune's chest. "Lemme try, lemme try!"

"Nepgear!" Shouting at her sister, both her and Uni were quickly making their exit. "P-ko, stop, stop!" Trying to get her off, Neptune was having real difficulty doing so. Getting knocked over by Peashy suddenly jumping at her, Neptune felt two small hands touch her chest.

"Neptuna isn't squishy." Her eyes quickly switched to Vert, who was looking over the couch. Before Peashy could even get down from Neptune, Blanc carried her wife to safety. "Ah, come back! Unfair!" Pouting, she saw no one but the red faced Neptune on the ground. "Neptuna transform! You get really squishy then, right?"

"I'm not gonna transform! You can't just touch people like that!" Getting up, she was going to scold P-ko until she saw reason.

"Stingy!"

Gasping, Neptune took a step back. "I'm not stingy!"

"Stingy, stingy!"

"At least **I** have breasts!" Proud of that, expecting P-ko to try and grope her again.

"Neptuna isn't squishy at all. Nepgear looks much more squishy." P-ko looked disappointed with Neptune but upon noticing her shocked expression, she continued. "Not squishy, not squishy! Ge-Ge is much squishier!"

Holding up her fist, Neptune was about to burst a fuse. "Even my little sister... why you... I'll show you just how _squishy_ I can be!" Transforming, after deciding not to just a few seconds prior, Neptune turned into Purple Heart. Taking two very careful steps forward, she made her breasts bounce. "Now **who** isn't squishy?" Looking down at Peashy, she put one hand in front of her mouth. "Looks like P-ko still has to grow up a lot before she can-"

It was something Neptune very much liked to **not** think about but she had little choice when the girl transformed right in front of her nose, gaining like ten years in age and probably a dozen cup sizes. Yellow Heart's enormous breasts bouncing up and down as the girl laughed and pointed her finger at Neptune, Purple Heart grit her teeth. This was all Nepgear's and Uni's fault! "P-ko is more squishy than Neptuna!" Laughing endlessly, P-ko relished the annoyed and beaten look on Purple Heart's face. "Neptuna, Neptuna, P-ko wants to try what Ge-Ge did!"

Taking a step back, that was too much. "W-what?"

"Teach P-ko! P-ko is more squishy like you, so P-ko is an adult too!"

That logic made absolutely no sense! But how in the world should she explain this to her? Taking another step back, Purple Heart felt the drive to escape. She kind of, somewhat, sorta, was interested in Noire, but that stubborn workaholic would never take her seriously so she hadn't done anything yet!

Jumping at the other goddess, Peashy pushed her straight down, sitting on top of her lap before starting to grope Neptune without skill or care. "It hurts! P-ko, stop it, you're too rough! Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Neptuna is in pain? But Ge-Ge was shouting she feels really good? Is P-ko doing it wrong?" Resting her hands on Purple Heart's breasts, Peashy looked confused and a bit disappointed.

How much choice did she really have at this point? P-ko wouldn't let this go, no matter what, if she tried to brush her off, so the only way out she could see was to actually _teach_ her. With the limited knowledge she had herself. Thank god she had played a few of those adult games that Vert had lent her. "P-ko, will you listen to me if I teach you about what Nepgear and Uni did?"

"P-ko will listen! Show me, Neptuna!" Looking quite happy, Yellow Heart was completely innocent.

But with a lewd body like that, Purple Heart figured that it might be best that she was aware of what she was doing before she got into real trouble. She did care about her like a sister, after all. Putting her hands on top of Peashy's opulent breasts, slowly and carefully squeezing them, she was shaken by how soft and great they felt. Moving them up and down, squeezing, Peashy's attitude changed. "Neptuna, P-ko feels really good! Do it more!"

Squeezing a bit more, Peashy's breasts were just too big to even remotely fit into Purple Heart's hands. And worst of all, she was really getting turned on by fondling the girl. Since she had already come this far, there was no use turning back. "Peashy, the floor is really hard. Real adults do this on a bed."

Looking a bit sad for a moment, Peashy got up and waited for Purple Heart to stand up as well. Taking Peashy's hand, Neptune took her to her private room, locking the door and closing the window shutter. It would be a nightmare if Plutia or Nepgear caught her like this.

Kneeling on the bed, bouncing up and down, Peashy was getting impatient. "Neptuna, come!"

Sitting down in front of the other goddess, Neptune couldn't take her eyes off Peashy's body. It was such an incredibly ridiculous transformation. A little girl transforming into a curvy adult like this. Breasts bigger than Vert's, a face so cute and innocent it could compete with Nepgear and then the rest of her... swallowing hard, Neptune realized she was already past the point of no return. She might as well go all the way.

"P-ko, do you know what adults do when they like each other?" It was hard to phrase it in terms that P-ko would understand but if she had to have this talk eventually, she might as well explain things now.

"They hug each other?" Looking unsure, Peashy rocked back and forth for a bit, getting bored.

"That too. Does P-ko want to be a real adult?"

"P-ko is already a real adult! I can transform and I'm more squishy than Neptuna!"

"You look like a real adult, but you don't know about the secret things adults do. Like Nepgear and Uni." Playing that card, she had Peashy's attention.

Pouting a little, she bend forward, using her hands to support herself on the bed, her large breasts bouncing back and forth from the sudden movement. "P-ko wants to know!"

"I will teach you about all the secret things adults do, but P-ko has to be a good girl and listen to me, okay?"

"Sure!" Laughing, Peashy closed her eyes, remaining in the same position.

"Close your eyes. I'm going to kiss you. Don't be afraid when you feel something touch your lips."

Doing as told, Peashy waited for a few seconds, feeling Purple Heart's hand on her cheek, very gently caressing her skin just before something warm and wet touched her lips. Resisting the urge to flinch, P-ko felt a rush of excitement run all the way through her body. Kissing felt really good!

Stopping, Purple Heart lowered her voice. "Move your lips like I did when I start again."

Returning to the kiss, Purple Heart dealt with Peashy's awkward tries, showing her different ways to kiss she was imagining from the adult games she had played and following just her instinct. Within a minute, Peashy got a lot better, their kiss turning into a proper one. Stopping again, Peashy's face was slightly red and her breathing was faster than before.

"Neptuna, P-ko is feeling a bit dizzy. But it feels really good!"

"There are even better things. Lay on your back." Gently giving Yellow Heart a push, the very busty girl remained on her back, looking up. Rising and sinking with her breath, Peashy's breasts turned Purple Heart on even more. Stripping off the top part of her outfit, she revealed her own breasts to Peashy, her nipples already standing fully erect.

"Neptuna is pointy!"

Bending forward and freeing Peashy's breasts from her goddess suit, Purple Heart crawled above her, reversing the earlier situation. Slowly bending down, her own breasts pushed against Peashy's. She had to force herself down, their breasts rubbing together, to reach Yellow Heart's face. "There is a special kiss for those who love each other. Do you want to try?"

"P-ko feels weird... but P-ko loves Neptuna!"

"Adults that love each other make their tongues touch. Can you do that, P-ko?"

"Sure!"

With just a minuscule amount of pressure, Purple Heart's breasts rubbed against Peashy's enough to tickle her first moan out of Yellow Heart. Their lips connecting again, a tender kiss starting, Neptune poked Peashy's lips with her tongue, waiting for a moment. Opening her lips for Neptune, Peashy felt weird, having another tongue inside her mouth.

But within seconds, the weirdness made way for pleasure. Purple Heart could tell because she felt Peashy's nipples get hard, poking against her breasts. A little bit of drool running from Peashy's mouth, the yellow goddess broke the kiss off to wipe the drool away. "Neptuna... P-ko is feeling **really** weird..."

"That's how adults feel when they're really happy. Do you want to stop?"

To put emphasis on her answer, Peashy wrapped both her arms around Purple Heart. "No! P-ko likes this! P-ko want to kiss more!"

"There are things even better than kissing. Does P-ko want to know about them?"

"Teach P-ko everything, Neptuna!"

"I will."

Several hours later, a very exhausted Purple Heart, stark naked, was cuddling with an equally naked Yellow Heart, with a very satisfied and happy look on her face. She couldn't believe she had really gone **all the way**. How would she explain this to Plutia, Nepgear and worst of all, Noire?

"P-ko. This is our secret, okay?"

"Do all adults keep it secret when they have fun?"

"It's part of being an adult." Smiling, Purple Heart kissing Yellow Heart's shoulder.

"P-ko will not say anything then!"

~~~ Love takes the strangest forms at times. ~~~

~~~ But with a different society come different social norms. ~~~


End file.
